The Legendary Guardian
by Rikkumorningstar
Summary: Alice wakes up one night in Spira and decides that she'll save both Tidus and Yuna from their fates...so, she makes a deal with the Fayth. :Possible TidusXOC I know...How annoying... Later on crossover with FFVIII followed by possible SquallXOC!
1. 1: Not from around here

Ch 1: Not From Around Here

As the end of FFX plays out, I find myself wishing I could be in Spira and save Yuna from the pain of losing Tidus. I turn off my lights and fall to sleep.

When I awake the next morning, I just about die of shock. I am no longer in my bed or in my house for that matter. I am somewhere in a woodsy forest near some kind of village. The village looks somewhat familiar.

_Wait a minute…_I stand up and walk up to a villager who's holding a strange ball. "Excuse me."

He turns and looks at me, "Ya?"

"Could you please tell me where I am?"

"Don't you know? This is the Isle of Besaid," he says laughing. _I know his voice…that's Wakka! Oh no! If this isn't a dream, then I'm in a heap of trouble. But, hey, this _could_ be fun_. "Wakka, right," I say, "My name's Alice."

He looks at me skeptically, "How do you know who I am?"

_Uh-oh_. "Well, you play Blitz Ball, right? For the Besaid Aurochs?"

"Oh," says Wakka, "So you're a BlitzBall fan, ya?"

"Yup."

He looks at me strangely again, "Then what are you doing _here_?"

_That's what I'd like to know_. I thought._ I'll tell him I'm looking for someone_.

"Looking for a friend, actually. His name's Tidus, have you seen him around?"

Wakka thinks for a moment then shakes his head, "Nope, I haven't seen him."

"Oh," I say. _They haven't found him yet. Which means he's probably still on the beach_. "Well, I think he may have gotten too close to Sin's toxin, so he probably won't remember me. But I still have to find him. I bet he's on the beach." I turn and walk down to the path to the beach.

"Wait," calls Wakka, "I'll come with you, ya. I was headed down there anyway."

"Well, this is the beach," says Wakka, when we finally get there.

"Thanks a lot, Wakka."

"No problem, ya," says Wakka, joining his other teammates.

I scan the ocean for Tidus and eventually spot a body floating in the water. I jump in and swim over to him. The sun has just begun to rise over the horizon, bringing with it a rush of color throughout the sky.

I start dragging him back to shore when he suddenly wakes up.

He looks at me and jumps back, "Who are you," he looks back towards shore, "and where am I?"

"Listen, this is probably going to be hard for you to believe, but…"

"Let me guess," says Tidus, interrupting, "…Zanarkand was destroyed over one thousand years ago? Already been told, so tell me something I don't know."

I slap my forehead, feeling very dumb.

_That's right! Rikku already told him_!

We swim back to shore and sit on the sand.

"Well, there really isn't anything else."

He is beginning to become annoyed, "If that's all, then I think I'll be going…alone." He stands up and is about to walk away.

"Tidus Wait," I call. He stops and just stands there, waiting, his back facing me.

"How do you know my name…?" there is a hint of suspicion in his voice.

I walk over and stand next to him, "I'll tell you something only you know…something that no one _here_ could possibly know."

"Really? What could that possibly be," says Tidus, sounding more annoyed than before.

"Well," I begin, "that you're from Zanarkand and that you're the star player of the Zanarkand Abes. And that your father, Jecht was a legend in BlitzBall, but also that you hated him and you still do. He was somewhat of a drunk and verbally abusive. And you were upset because you felt your mother didn't pay attention to you when he was around. But then ten years ago, he disappeared and never came back. And soon after that your mother died and Auron came to look after you. Then Sin attacked Zanarkand, destroying it…and here you _are_."

Tidus is in complete shock, "H-h-h-how do you know all this."

I place a hand on his shoulder, "Just like you, I'm not from around here. In fact I'm from an entirely different world."

"Well then," says Tidus, still not trusting me, "I guess you wouldn't happen to know where we are."

"As a matter-o-fact, I do," I say, crossing my arms and smirking.

"Oh really," says Tidus, glaring, "Then, where are we?"

"Besaid," I reply, proudly, "The home of the Besaid Aurochs."

Tidus continues to look at me suspiciously.

"Are you sure you're not just making that up," he says, crossing his arms.

"Would I lie to you," I say, still smirking.

"Hmph. How would I know," he says, arms still crossed, "I don't even know you."

He turns and walks away.

After many seconds of confused thinking.

"Bu-but…Wait," I shout, running after him. "I'm not lying! Hey, how do you explain how I knew all that stuff about you?"

He stops and turns back toward me. He shrugs and says, "You're psychic?" He has one of those I-don't-care looks in his eyes.

I glare at him.

"No, Tidus. I'm not psychic," I snap. "Though, that would have its possibilities. But anyway, I-"

"Alice!"

We both turn and see Wakka coming toward us with that always-goofy smile on his face.

"So this is your friend?" he asks. He looks Tidus over and nods as if approving.

"Who're you," asks Tidus, obviously irritated with Wakka still staring at him.

Wakka extends his hand out to Tidus and says, "I'm Wakka, Captain of the Besaid Aurochs."

Tidus looks at the hand and then grips it in his in what could be a friendly handshake.

A blitzball rolls over the sand and bumps the back of Tidus's shoes. He quickly turns and upon seeing the ball, his eyes light up (not literally).

"Hey, Blitzball!" he exclaims, picking up the ball and spinning it on his finger.

I suddenly remember that this is about the time he showed Wakka and the others what he could do. But he doesn't know that he's supposed to do that. And if he doesn't, the Aurochs won't stand a chance at Wakka's last game.

"Tidus," I say, inching closer to him, "Why don't you show them what you can do."

He looks at me strangely and says, "What do you mean by _them_?"

I point behind him and he turns to find the whole team looking at him. He turns back to me, nods and says, "Here goes nothing."

He throws the ball high in the air. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes. As the ball comes back down it stops, inches from his head. He does a back flip, kicking the ball mid-flip. The ball shoots across the water so fast that it leaves a jet-stream trailing behind it.

Wakka is very impressed, and he should be. No one on his team can do that. Not even him. He places his hand on Tidus's shoulder and says, "You have to join my team, ya?"

Hearing Wakka talk about being part of a team must have jogged the part of Tidus's memory that he was trying so hard not to think about. The part that remembers he _was_ part of a team, but also that it doesn't exist anymore. That he was and is the only survivor of the entire city of Zanarkand.

The reason I say this, is because he is no longer smiling. There's no sign that he is happy about or willing to join Wakka's team. But then he looks up at me then at Wakka and says, "Sure."

(_a/n: so, what did you think?-looks around nervously-in small voice- please review)_


	2. 2: I'm not trying to replace him

Ch 2: I'm not trying to replace him

On our way back to the village we run into Lulu.

"Hey, Wakka, I wondering when you…" She trails off mid-sentence and takes a good long look at Tidus.

Tidus looks away, sighing deeply. Once again he is feeling irritated because people are staring at him.

"Who are you," says Lulu, narrowing her eyes. But she doesn't give him the time to answer as she turns to Wakka and says to him angrily, "If you're trying to replace him again, then you're wasting your time."

By _him_, I'm assuming she means Wakka's brother, Chappu, who was killed while trying to stop Sin (not by himself, of course). I think they had been a couple, Lulu and Chappu.

I glance at Tidus who has 'whatever' face.

I glance at Wakka, who looks hurt or dumbfounded or maybe both.

I look at Lulu, who takes one quick look at me, and turns to walk away.

Okay, that kinda hurt. I knew she was hotheaded, but I didn't think she was cruel. She completely ignored my presence…hell, my existence!

"Wait," I say, loudly.

She stops, turns and finally looks at me. Really looks at me.

"Allow me to introduce myself," I say, forcing a smile to my face. "My name is Alice," I glance behind me, "and that young man over there is Tidus."

Lulu narrows her eyes at me and says, "I don't care what his name is." She then turns to walk off, again.

"Lulu, wait," says Wakka. He grabs her hand, forcing her to stop. "You don't need to be so mean," he says, quietly. "I'm not trying to replace him, Lu." He lets go of her hand and sighs. "Tidus agreed to join the team. And if you haven't noticed, we kinda need the help."

Lulu scoffs and says, "How could I not notice? I was there. You lost every game."

A blue and white blur zooms past my face and hits Wakka in the back of the head.

"Ouch!! What the-" shouts Wakka, rubbing the back of his head.

I stifle the urge to laugh as we both turn and find a very angry Tidus glaring back at us.

_Wait, where'd he get the ball_?

"Yikes," says Wakka.

"How could you forget to mention that you suck?!" growls Tidus

"Wakka! What on Earth are you doing?"

I turn back around and find that Wakka is hiding behind Lulu like a scared child. I find it to be kind of amusing, but Lulu is failing to see the humor.

Wakka steps out from behind Lulu, clears his throat, and looks at Tidus.

"I…" he turns back to Lulu. "We did not loose every single game." As if sensing the growing anger from Tidus, he turns back around. "Okay, well, almost all of them. But, the point is, we tried our best, ya."

"Fantastic," says Tidus, dryly. "No wonder you keep losing."

Wakka appears to be confused.

"What do you mean," he asks.

Tidus sighs deeply and says, "You can't pump up your team just by saying 'let's do our best'. They have to believe that they can win."

Lulu smiles and says, "You know, I think he's onto something. I mean, your team is just full of non-believers."

"Hey," says Wakka, shocked. "That's not fair."

Lulu laughs and says, "But it's true and you know it."

"That may be so, but still," he says. Then in a smaller voice he says, "You don't have to spread it around."

"It's not like everyone doesn't already know," says Lulu, still laughing.

Wakka frowns, coming to the painful realization that that is probably true.

"Yeah, you're right," he says after a sigh of defeat.

"I'm going to assume, by the way you're dressed, that you two aren't from around here," says Lulu, looking at me and Tidus.

We nod.

She smiles.

Yay! Change of attitude.

"Then it's safe to say, you have no where else to go," says Lulu.

How she knew that, I couldn't tell you.

"Yeah," says Tidus, looking sad again.

Hearing how sad he is makes me realize just how lonely he must really feel. 'Cause for him, he really _doesn't_ have a home to go back to. And I think he's finally realizing that…he _doesn't_ have anywhere else to go.

"Come on," says Lulu, calmly. "You can stay in our village. I'm sure we can find you each a room in the temple," she says, walking back up the path.

_The temple…this is good. And while I'm there, I can attempt to talk to the Fayth about why I'm here_.

(_a/n: It may not be as funny as i was going for, but as long as it's even a little funny, then I've done my job. Anyway...-clears throat-then in tiny voice- please review)_


	3. 3: It's not a dream

Chapter 3: It's not a dream

We enter the temple and Lulu leads us straight to our rooms, and they are really fancy rooms. Lulu then turns to leave, "Feel free to look around the village, but I wouldn't advise leaving unarmed. Be sure to buy weapons and medicine if you _do_ plan to leave." She hands me a bag filled with gold coins. "This should cover any expenses you may have while here."

"Thank you," I say. I look up at Tidus and then drop down on the bed.

_I can't go meet the Fayth looking all American. I should probably be wearing an outfit similar to Yuna's. And besides, the clothes I'm wearing are soaked_.

"What now," says Tidus, sounding less impatient than usual.

"I have an idea, but I need you wait outside _my_ room while I get changed."

"Sure." He steps out and closes the door.

I look over the many robes and gowns in the room, and come across a beautiful blue and white robe with silver lining. _Perfect_.

I pick it up and look it over more carefully. That's when I see the tag attached to the back. I gently detach it and read it.

"To the girl summoned from another world."

I turn the tag over.

"This is only the first in many gifts you will receive."

What the hell is that supposed to mean?! How did they know my secret? The only one who knows that I'm from another world is Tidus. And I'm not even sure he believes me. Was someone listening when I told him…wait. I think for a moment. The Fayth! Of course! _They_ would be able to hear that from anywhere, 'cause they could _be_ anywhere. Which means they _do_ know why I'm here and could very possibly be the _reason_ that I'm here.

I put the robe on and then gently pull a comb through my hair. I look in the mirror and think how crazy I'm being. I put down the comb as I quickly become angry with myself.

_This isn't real_, I tell myself, _none of this can truly be real! If I was _really_ meant to help anyone…it wouldn't be here. This is just a dream. Just a wish…and it won't come true_.

I look back in the mirror and half-smile at my reflection.

_At least I get to look pretty. And this _is my _dream. So I may as well make the most of it_.

I slowly stand and head out of the room. I step out into the temple and find that Tidus is no longer waiting for me. I head further into the temple and see a group of people standing before the stairs. At the top are Wakka, Lulu, a blue furry creature named Kimahri, and standing in front of them is none other than the Summoner, Yuna.

As they slowly descend the stairs, I spot Tidus amongst the crowd, watching them closely. The crowd opens up and lets them pass, and then follows them out.

As the last person leaves, I quickly dart up the stairs and enter the Cloister of Trials. It suddenly occurs to me that Tidus was supposed to have come out of the trials room _with_ them. But then I also remember that I had agreed to believe that this is just a dream. So, it's safe to assume that _some_ things will be different.

I slowly walk through the halls of the trials and notice just how cool and mysterious the place looks in reality-I mean in my dream.

"I thought we agreed that this was all just a dream," I say, harshly.

I instantly feel dumb, realizing that there isn't anyone here for me to say that to. So, I decide it's best to just stay quiet, just in case there _is_ someone following me. Wouldn't want to give them reason to think I'm crazier than they already do.

I quickly glance around just to make sure that I _am_ alone, and then continue through the halls.

It suddenly occurs to me that I'm missing something. I look down at my hands and notice they're empty.

_Damn! I left the sphere in the first room_!

I start to turn back but stop as another thought strikes me.

_Then how did I get in_?

I feel something cold slither up my arm and look back down at my hands. My jaw drops and my eyes widen. I'm looking at two Glyph symbols; one on each hand.

_Why hadn't I noticed them before_?

I slowly back up and the symbols vanish. I look up and notice that I had been standing by a door. I walk closer to the part of wall I am assuming is a door. The cold rush returns to my hands and this time I also notice that same symbol appear on the wall.

The symbol shines and slowly pulsates. I reach up and place my hand on the wall. The symbol flashes brightly and the door sized piece of wall slides up, revealing a large room. I enter the room and trip over something long, on the floor.

"Oooow," I groan. I slowly stand, rubbing my now sore and probably scraped knees. I turn around and angrily look at what made me fall.

It's a long golden rod that has a beautiful, intricate, flat, circular top. There are also jewels crested in the rod.

It's a Summoner's staff.

As I lift the staff off the floor, I find myself desperately hoping that this isn't just another dream.

All hopes of this being real are dashed away when I take a closer look at the staff and notice that it's the final weapon of Yuna's journey…

Nirvana.

I force myself to remain calm. Even though I'm angry that this is all still just a damn dream.

I hold the staff close and continue through the room. It suddenly occurs to me that this is the room that will bring me directly to the Fayth.

I scan the floor and spot the circular elevator in the center of the room. As I near the elevator, the symbol returns to my hands, but also appears on the round section of floor. I step on and the floor flashes brightly as the elevator slowly descends.

Once again, I feel as though I have a purpose for being here. That there's a slim chance this could be real. Slim…but still a chance.

When the elevator finally reaches the bottom, I quickly step off. I step forward and glance around the dimly lit room. I suddenly feel nervous and start to head back, but the elevator is already returning to the top.

Now that the light from the top is blocked out, the room grows even darker. It's not completely dark, but it still qualifies as creepy dark.

_I so hope this doesn't turn into a nightmare_…

I take a few more steps forward and then tiny lights start pulsating all around the room. I stop moving as the coldness returns to my hands and arms.

"This is not a dream, dream, dream..." echoes a child's voice, softly.

"Who said that?" I whisper, not moving.

"Turn around, round, round…" says the voice, sounding closer, "and follow the breeze…"

I slowly turn and see a glowing Glyph symbol on a rock door. In the instant I notice this, the door opens and a gentle breeze pulls me toward the opening.

As I near the room, I notice bright blue swirling lights circling the center. Once I'm inside, the lights come together and take the form of a young hooded boy.

I almost drop my staff from shock. I force my mouth to stay closed as I tighten my grip on the staff.

_That's Bahamut_!

The young boy raises his head and looks at me with a gentle smile. He crosses his arms over his chest and says, "Welcome, Alice, to your new destiny."

(_a/n: To comment, or not to comment... that is the question. -in small voice- please do._)


	4. 4: Do you trust me?

_(a/n: Sorry about how pathetically it took to update TT_TT I realize how upsetting it is to read a story you can actually see going somewhere given the chance only to have years pass in between chapters...but please don't give up on the story based on MY laziness. I promise that it won't take THAT long for the future chapters again TT_TT Anyway...I hope this chapter redeems the story's previous lack of chapters...)_

* * *

Ch 4: Do you trust me

After almost a half hour of shocked silence I finally blink and say, "Wait a minute…I-I have a destiny…here?"

The Child Fayth nods.

I pause for an instant and say, "This...really _isn't_ a dream?"

He nods again.

I tighten my grip on the staff as I quickly become nervous about my current situation.

_If this really isn't a dream, then…_

"Oh no," I murmur softly.

Bahamut arches his right brow but says nothing, waiting patiently for me to sort this out.

"Oh no," I say again.

I had said that this was a dream so frequently, that I actually believed that I would wake up…soon. Gosh…my parents are going to totally freak when they come to wake me and find…well…an empty bed.

I smile at the prospect of my handle-disasters-calmly parents freaking for possibly the first time in their lives.

I shake my head to clear my mind. I look at the child as something occurs to me.

"Hey, kid," I say, smirking. "Aren't you in the wrong temple?"

His eyes narrow in anger. I grimace and take a step back. Apparently he doesn't like the word kid and I just made a huge mistake by saying it to he-who-has-many-ass-kicking-skills.

He sighs deeply and the anger instantly fades from his face. He looks at me calmly and says, "You're right, this isn't my temple. But, I **had** to come. For it was **I** who heard your wish, your dream. And it was **I** who made the decision to bring you here. So it is **I** who must take full responsibility…for you."

I frantically try to digest this impossible new information, "Okaaaaay, this has got to be a trick…eh heh heh!" _Okay brain, I don't know what you're up to, but I am this close to having you analyzed! First you bring me to Spira, a fictional world then you try to trick me into a false sense of security by having me hear that it's all real?_

Soft chuckling breaks me from my thoughts. I glance up to find Bahamut hovering before me in a sitting position and he is LAUGHING at me!

"This is no trick," he says after recomposing his expression to something less amused, "And it is very, Very…real."

I didn't really believe this insanity yet, but decide to play along, "Okay, let's say this really _is_ happening, then explain this to me. You say you heard my wish and decided to bring me here. Why would you do that based only on my wish? I mean, come on, all I wished was for Yuna to not have to go through losing Tidus. After all, he _is_ just a dream, so she's going to lose him whether I wish for it to change or not. So what difference is my being here even going to make?"

The Child Fayth brings a finger to his chin, "All valid questions, but let me ask _you_ something, now. If there was even the slightest chance that you _could_ change things…, are you telling me that you wouldn't take it?"

Okay, I really do NOT know how to answer that. If I was a cartoon character my jaw would be hitting the floor. But I'm not so my mouth opens and closes…much like a fish. And this goes on until Bahamut clears his throat, reminding me that I still have not answered. I blush, finally finding my voice, "Wait a damn minute! First of all, _that wish_ wasn't supposed to amount to anything. I had a passing Fantasy moment, where I made a wish that was more a selfish desire. Sure, I had wanted to save Yuna from that excruciating pain, but the greater truth behind this wish was my selfish desire to meet Tidus face to face." Bahamut smiles and then nods in response to my ranting, his eyes holding some hidden answer to the question I would be asking next. My eyes widen in slight disbelief, "Are you saying it wasn't my wish but my desire you had replied to?"

The Child Fayth smirks, "Well, I do believe you're finally on to something," I feel my mouth start to fall open as the Fayth's smirk fades into a grin, "However, you're only half right. Though it _was_ your _desire_ I had replied to, I had also heard your wish and had thought it would be amusing to see how you might change things even if there was no guarantee you could."

I gape at him, "You mean, I actually have a chance to _change_ things?"

He nods slowly, "Yes," my eyes glimmer sinisterly as I ponder the possibilities of _me _being the one to heal Tidus' broken spirit, but the Child Fayth takes notice and quickly interrupts my selfish thoughts, "But I must warn you, don't change the course of too much, like say, persuading your desired one to choose you over someone else, if you do, then this gift could quickly become a curse." I gulp, and he smiles, seeming satisfied that I have gotten the point. "As you change things, if he is meant to be with you then it will happen in the course of its own time."

I suppose I should be happy about this, but I am still finding it very difficult to believe that this is all really happening, that I'm not still dreaming, that I won't suddenly wake up at the most inopportune moment, like when I'm about to get my first kiss from someone who isn't even real.

"Enough crazy thoughts," he says dryly, "Are you ready?"

I blink, feeling I have missed something, "For what…?"

Bahamut smirks and finally rises into a standing position, though his feet still do not touch the ground, "For receiving the Fayth's Right of Passage?"

"Wait a minute!" I stammer, "You're turning me into a Fayth? Will I…have to die?" I say the last part in a frightened whisper.

"Of course not," he shakes his head as though he finds my question to be ludicrous, "After all, you're not actually turning into a Fayth, but gaining the power of one, more specifically, the power of many," he chuckles softly at some private joke, "The others have agreed to humor me and support my…ideas."

"Well…then I guess I'm…ready…"

But as he raises his arms, clearly preparing to perform some insane power transfer, I totally lose my cool and panickly ask, "Have you, I don't know, ever done this before?"

He stops, his eyes unreadable, "No…" he lowers his hands back to his side, "What's your point?"

"I was wondering if all this power coursing through me would, I don't know, cause my head to EXPLODE?" I feel like I might go hysterical, or possibly more hysterical.

Bahamut brings a finger back to his chin, "I don't really know to be quite honest," he watches me as I go from freaked to angry, "I guess what I should have asked was, do you trust me?"

Once again, I'm presented with a question I really do NOT know how to answer. Until today I haven't given much thought to whether Spira much less the Fayth even exists, and now I'm supposed to put my trust, my life in the hands of someone who may or may not even be real?

Bahamut sighs heavily, crossing his arms, "Just think of it this way, Alice, if this is all a figment of the dream you're convinced you're still having, then worst case scenario, you wake up feeling oddly disappointed and forget this ever happened."

He's right, of course. If this is still a dream then I have nothing to worry about. But if it's not, if this is truly my new destiny, I would be the biggest fool in the world to pass up a chance like this.

I take a calming breath, "Okay, I trust you."

"Good to hear. Oh and one more thing, under no circumstance are you to tell anyone why you were brought here or what part we, the Fayth, play in all this…if you do, great misfortune may very well befall you and all of Spira."

_Gee, no pressure there,_ I nodded but said nothing as Bahamut slowly raises his arms again, "Now brace yourself, this may hurt…a lot."

I give a steady nod. I was ready for the pain, _this_ pain I can handle, but…will I be prepared for the possible pain of having my heart broken in the course of changing the destinies for the two people who are the sole reason I have been summoned here?

_Damn my selfish desire,_ is my last thought as the more-blinding-than-I-had-expected pain of the power transfer begins.

* * *

_(a/n: Anyway, I once again apologize for what appeared to be a discontinuation and hope that this chapter has at least entertained...a little... So if this has so much as made you smile then *in nervous voice* please review)_


	5. 5: Awakened Whispering

_(a/n: I know, UNBELIEVABLE! Two updates in two days? Don't be overly surprised if it happens again tomorrow_

_But then again...it might not... TT_TT Anyway, I promise to try to keep the chapter updates more regular ^^)  
_

* * *

Ch 5: Awakened Whispering

The first thing I notice when I come to is the fact that I am completely alone and also that it is now far too dark to see _anything_! Once my eyes adjust I also notice that the door to this room not to mention parts of its walls have been completely blown to pieces. _Gee I wonder if anyone will notice_, I think dryly. More to the point, did anyone hear the obvious explosion that had done the damage that I will now have to come up with some ridiculous lie with which to explain all this?

(flashback)

_Bahamut looked at me with grave urgency, "Under no circumstance are you to tell anyone why you were brought here or what part we, the Fayth, play in all this…if you do, great misfortune may very well befall you and all of Spira."_

(end flashback)

I slowly stand only to suddenly feel dizzy and lean against the door I had forgotten wasn't there and fall flat on my face. _This is so not a good start to my somewhat already impossible mission…_ I slowly try to stand again, rubbing my nose, checking for blood. I glance around, letting my eyes adjust to this room as well. This doesn't take as long as one might think, but instead of suddenly thinking myself special, I spot the reason. Apparently some of the door and wall rubble had made some serious cracks in _this_ room's walls letting some outside light in. I scoff when it occurs to me that this isn't possible and start my trek down the stairs.

_There's no way that the light is from outside when I'm at least 30 feet underground!_

So if it's not from outside then where is it coming from? Upon reaching the bottom of the stairway, I approach the wall with the light that I now see is flashing and changing color at random intervals. I attempt to look through the crack to see what is _causing_ the strange light when I hear frantic voices and then the warning of someone descending on the elevator.

_So much for no one outside of the CoT (Cloister of Trials) noticing. Quick! Think of a realistic lie!_ Like there actually is one…

Whoever it is sounds fairly annoyed with having to come down here, "Why the Crap are you sending _me_ down here? _You're_ the guardian! And after you made such a fuss about why I'm not even allowed in here!"

That sounds like Tidus. What's _he_ doing here? I frantically search for a place to hide but the only place I find is the prayer room and there is no way I would make it back up there before Tidus makes it down _here_…! So I will just have to assume he will NOT freak when he finally takes in the damage.

"Well firstly you refused to listen and came in here anyway," replies the person above us. _That would be Wakka_. "Secondly, someone claims to have seen your friend enter the trials after we all left the temple with Summoner Yuna, so since Alice is your friend, you should be the one to make sure she isn't down there!"

Tidus groans, irritably, "So in other words you're a coward and don't want to come down here yourself," the blond pauses as he slowly looks around, mumbling to himself, but when he looks in my direction, he doesn't appear to see me. This doesn't make sense to me, I mean, now that the light from above is bathing this room in its glow, Tidus _should_ be able to see just fine. However, once the platform touches bottom, he continues to look around like he doesn't see anything wrong or unusual.

Then as if awakened by his appearance, a rush of whispers starts emanating from the Prayer Room. The blond Blitzer turns toward the sound but still appears to see nothing strange. _Maybe he has night blindness?_

He approaches the stairway, "Alice? Are you up there?"

I listen more closely to the whispers myself but can't make out what they are saying, probably some ancient Spiran language. However, a closer look at the dark opening to the Prayer Room shows that it has some kind of red misty film barring entry. _What is it? I don't remember anything like _this_ being in the game._ Though, no one had actually blown up a Prayer Room in the game.

I rush over to Tidus, "Tidus, I don't think we should go in there right now." But, instead of responding, it would seem he didn't hear me at all. "Tidus? Can't you hear me?" I reach out to grab his arm, but when I touch his skin, an invisible force shoves me back. That's when I hear another rush of whispering now in a language I can understand.

"_The dream"_

"_He is here"_

"_Our dream"_

"_He has appeared"_

Then in an overly creepy voice, _"The dream is MINE…!"_

I look back to the doorway of the Prayer room and see that the red mist is now glowing fairly bright and swirling and flickering. I glance back at Tidus and notice that he has gone very still, but his hair and clothing are swaying in an odd wind that seems to only be touching him. "Tidus?" I move so I am standing before him. His eyes are closed and his head is slightly tilted down. "Tidus?" I say again.

He slowly lifts his head and opens his eyes, but they aren't their usual blue, but instead are now mimicking the red flickering glow of the mist.

* * *

_(a/n: What the hell is wrong with Tidus? (sweatdrop) Anyway... Well I hope this chapter was enjoyable... *stares nervously at the blond Blitzer* Uh-umm-please review...!)_


	6. 6: The Prayer of the Fayth

_(a/n: OMG! AGAIN? (sweatdrop) Well, at least we "might" find out what's wrong with Tidus...hopefully... Anyway, thanks to all who've read, for the sudden spike in views! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint...(sweatdrop) )_

* * *

Ch 6: The Prayer of the Fayth

I reach out and touch his arm again, and this time instead of being shoved back, violent sparks crackle where our skin connects.

A violent wind whips around us, and suddenly I find my self hoping that _now_ I'm dreaming and that this is all just a terrible nightmare. But if I've learned anything from being here so far, if it feels like a dream/nightmare, then it's time to open your eyes to the truth. 'Cause no one's coming to save me, if it all ends here, I won't be waking in my bed to find it was all in my head.

I grip his left arm with my other hand, "Tidus, come on," and try to tug him away from the stairs.

And then, "Hands OFF!" the voice is drenched in demonic evil. I almost release him when the voltage in the sparks suddenly increases exponentially. I cringe to stave off the urge to cry out and tighten my hold on Tidus, "What is going on? Bahamut!"

The temperature in the room is suddenly dropping and in moments, I'm able to see my own breath. _Who is doing this? Did the explosion release some kind of evil spirit?_

"You need to chant the Spiran Prayer," came a calm voice from somewhere in my mind.

"Bahamut?" I glanced around but failed to spot him.

"I'm speaking from inside you," I could vaguely see him through my mind's eye, "Now quickly, the Prayer," his voice was a combo of urgency and calm.

"But I don't _remember_ the prayer!" I snapped, on the edge of panic.

Bahamut gave a smile of assurance, "You don't _need_ to remember, being imbued with the power of the Fayth should also give you access to most if not all the basic knowledge of this world and the Prayer is the most basic thing a person of Spira learns in their early years. So, in theory, you should _already_ _know_ the Prayer."

Great, so the real question, now, is how do I tap _into_ that knowledge. I guess I'll just have to request guidance from the rest of the Fayth. But before I can even complete the thought, words that should not be familiar to me invade my mind as though I have known them my whole life. And before I know it, I am singing a song…the Prayer of the Fayth.

Ieyui  
Nobomeno  
Renmiri  
Yojuyogo  
Hasatekanae  
Kutamae

The wind around us begins to pick up in speed as though it has been angered, but the voltage from the sparks have begun to weaken. So apparently whatever is in here, is also weakened by to power of the Prayer. I'm hit with sudden inspiration. I close my eyes and as I continue the Prayer a second time, my own voice is joined by a chorus of female, male and child – the chorus of the Fayth.

The sparks dwindle down to nothing, only then do I release Tidus and turn toward the Prayer room, my arms held out before me. I open my eyes and spot what I need. The staff, Nirvana, heeds my silent call and spirals at the barred doorway, but the barrier is unable to push the staff back as it shoots through into my hands.

We sing the Prayer a third time. The wind dies down until it's nothing more than a silent breeze. I turn back to Tidus whose eyes were still a problem. _What do they want with him?_ And this time when I grab his arms, whatever has been attempting to bend Tidus to their will is forced out of not only him but the temple as well. This is all quickly followed by a very loud rumbling that shakes the whole temple and an eruption of light that is so bright I have to force my eyes shut so as not to go blind.

"Tidus!" comes Wakka's panicked voice from above us, "What's going on down there?"

Still unable to open my eyes, I start to feel a lot of very large somethings zooming around us and next strong arms are pulling me to the ground and then I feel something or some_one_ covering me protectively.

Even through closed eyes, I can see that the light has greatly died down. I slowly open them and the first thing I see is Tidus protectively leaning over me, this startles me at first but then I see why, blurred objects, that I can only assume are the very large pieces of rubble, are zooming in every direction across the room. At first is seems like their movements are completely random, but a closer look shows that the pieces of rock are actually reassembling from where they were blown apart. But I couldn't ascertain what was causing this to happen.

"Are you alright," I nod and his eyes betray his momentary relief. He then risks a quick glance up, "What is goin on?"

"I don't know," thankfully it is the truth, so I'm not actually lying to him.

I feel a strong vibration in my right hand. Slowly turning my head I see that I am still gripping the staff, Nirvana, like it were some kind of life line. I notice streams of light pouring from it and wonder if the staff had caused the blinding light and now this. Suddenly I get a crazy idea.

Not wanting to blow my secret but also not wanting to be pummeled to death by speeding rubble, I move out from underneath him and drag Tidus to his feet with strength I don't truly think is mine. The Blitzer stares at me like I am the most insane person in all of Spira, and maybe, at this moment I am, but I don't let the bizarre look in his eyes deter me from my, I admit, crazy plan.

"Tidus, you're just going to have to trust me," and leaving no chance for response, I tear us across the room, Nirvana bursting with light every time a piece of rubble got too near which would respond by suddenly flying off in the opposite direction. Finally we made it through the room's door-lacking entryway and onto the elevator, which responded immediately to our presence.

No longer in danger of death by rubble, Tidus wrenched his hand from mine and, "What the Crap was going on in there? And what were you thinking pulling a stunt like that? You could have gotten us both killed!"

I glare at him, "Would you rather have stayed there and been crushed by speeding rubble?"

He really does NOT seem to have a comeback for that and he also appears to feel regret for his outburst, thought I'm not quite positive about that last part. Yet, this doesn't stop _me_ from feeling a small regret for my _own_ outburst. After all, he's most likely even _more_ clueless about what happened than I am.

"I'm sorry, Tidus," I loosen my grip on the staff as I feel its power, my power, start to relax, "but if I'm going to be stuck here, than I'm not going to allow anyone who _could_ become my friend die."

Tidus gives me another strange look, once again seeming unsure how to respond, "So what exactly are you saying, Alice?"

By now we are about halfway between the floor and the top. I sigh and hope that the current look in my eyes will somehow inspire trust, "I guess…I guess I'm just hoping that after everything that has happened thus far…that you won't fail to see that see…hope."

Something in his untrusting eyes falters momentarily to reveal what could be faith. But was it faith in me or in something else entirely?

Well, whatever it is it gives _me_ the much needed self confidence that will help convince me that I may actually have a chance to, if nothing else, at least make things easier for the object of my selfish desire until the way to make a dream real is revealed to me.

* * *

(a/n: Okay, other than the fact that this evil whatever seems to know that Tidus is a dream, what else have we learned about it? To maybe possibly find out tune in next chapter...but then again, I may not reveal who or what they are yet...*silence* (sweatdrop) Anyway, until then, if you're still enjoying the story *starts choking* Please-review!)


	7. 7: What do you MEAN I can't be a Summone

_(a/n: OMG! I hope this wasn't too long of a wait, but anyway I would really like to thank all those who have stuck with or come back to this story! Hope this chapter continues to entertain 8D)_

* * *

Ch 7: What do mean I can't be a summoner?

As soon as the circular platform had reached the top, Wakka had immediately begun ambushing us with questions that I am pretty sure I was not to be answering. And even as we were exiting the CoT he continued to shove the questions down our throats, making the anxiety in my mind continue building up to the point of manifesting insanity. And since Tidus really didn't remember much before all the flying rubble he couldn't provide much for answers. So we are brought back to Wakka's main concern, "Alice! Why were you in the Cloister of Trials down in the Fayth Chamber?"

This will be about the hundredth time he asked me this and once again I open my mouth to lie, "Well, you see, I was thinking about becoming a sum-"

_That would be wrong,_ comes Bahamut's voice, effectively stopping my train of speech, _You don't want to be a Summoner. If you were to choose this path then you would lose your opportunity to change _their_ destinies._

Having been previously informed that no one is to discover my connection with the Fayth I decided not to freak out from the sudden appearance of the Child Fayth's thoughts in my mind and instead calmly responded with my own.

_I assume by "their" you mean Tidus and Yuna. Why can't I be a Summoner? By taking this path I would be able to take Yuna's place and then there would never be a _chance_ of her dying._ I felt pretty confident about this plan…until…

_Wrong,_ I could practically _feel_ the mock in Bahamut's voice, _It is not your place to decide _how_ her destiny should change. You are only meant to _guide_ Spira's Fate in a way that we, the Fayth, cannot…_

The sadness now in his child voice made me pause as I came to the not-really-a-lie decision that he seemed to not just _want_ me to but _needed_ me to make.

I turned back to Wakka, who appeared prepared to begin another ambush of questions if I did not give an answer he approved of, "Well, you see, I really want to help Spira and-"

_Careful,_ warned Bahamut.

_Will you just let me finish?_

"And I thought the best way to do that would be to become a Summoner's Guardian and I had heard that you had one here who was about to begin their Pilgremage. I would like to offer her my protection," it suddenly occurred to me that I was still holding onto the summoning staff, Nirvana. But just as I was about to suggest that Yuna have it…

_That's no longer meant for The Summoner Yuna,_ the Child Fayth seemed oddly excited about something.

_Excuse me…?_

_The staff, Nirvana has been remade and re-empowered to better suit _your_ needs,_ at this point Bahamut was bordering on out-of-character.

I was becoming confused which meant it wouldn't be long before I entered the realm of anger, _Remind me again why I can't be a Summoner if you're giving me the most powerful Summoner's Staff EVER?_

I could practically feel his matching irritation burning in his tone of voice, _First of all, your wish was to _protect_ Yuna from losing the object of _her_ desire NOT to take her place as Summoner! Secondly, you need to find a way to make Tidus real if you are to successfully keep him from vanishing, which you could not hope to do if you were busy off being the hero. Thirdly, Nirvana no longer works as a Summoner's Staff, as it now will be used as a way to control and direct the flow of power through your body. And fourth, most important, you have already offered your services to High Summoner Braska's daughter. Granted it wasn't a direct offer as of yet, but Wakka as you have probably already guessed is already one of Yuna's guardians and long a time friend, so he will most likely want some say in her final decision. Hopefully his suspicions of you won't cloud his judgment._

I groaned, _His suspicions are just as much your fault as they are mine… How could you not know that the power transfer would cause an EXPLOSION ?_

What irritated me the most, however, was that he was right. That if Wakka deemed me "unworthy", Yuna probably wouldn't push the matter for me, an utter complete stranger. I had to do whatever it took to remain on his good side.

Wakka appeared to be processing my request, "I don't know, ya."

It would appear that I had already been shoved to the edge of said good side's cliff. Damn! I struggled to come up with some good counter reasoning when the doors to the temple suddenly opened startling all three of us. _Here comes the person I need to help tip the scale in my favor…maybe._

Yuna stepped forward and came to a stop before us seeming determined to find out the reason behind the thick tension between her Guardian/friend and the two newcomers.

Her mismatched eyes narrowed as she contemplated, "May I ask why you three appear so incredibly uncomfortable?"

Silence hung in the air for several moments.

_This is your chance so speak dammit!_ I struggled to make my voice work, "I wanted to ask you if I-"

"Oi!" Wakka glared at me.

Tidus sighed as Yuna glanced confused between us.

Tidus then glanced at Wakka with an odd irritation before turning back to Yuna, "You'll have to excuse Wakka, he seems to be having trouble sharing the spotlight." The Blitzball captain/Guardian appeared to want to throttle him but the younger Blitzer ignored him and continued, "What Alice was trying to ask is if she could be, I believe it was "a Guardian" for the Summoner of Besaid. So basically she would like to offer her protection to _you_." He glanced at me and winked before turning back to Yuna who seemed to already be processing my request.

The Summoner looked at me with an uncertain gaze, "Is this really what you wish…?"

Not really thinking about my answer I said, "Yes, this is what I wish, however I have one other request…" I struggled to maintain my cool demeanor. I would have to word this just right or…well it would just not be cool for Tidus to be left behind. I glanced at Tidus who seem to be feeling suddenly out of place, as one would who was about to be left behind.

I cleared my throat, and gazed confidently ahead at Yuna, "Yuna, I would really appreciate it if you would allow Tidus to join us also as one of your Guardians," and before Wakka could protest again, I quickly added, "I promise, you won't find anyone better suited for this job."

I glanced at Tidus who was staring at me with eyes that clearly spoke gratitude, which told me he did not mind me asking this of him.

Yuna's calm sigh brought our attention back to her. Her eyes at the moment appeared unyielding, "If this is truly what the two of you wish," her face suddenly transformed as her lips curved into a smile, "Then I would be honored to have you as my Guardians."

"Clever," Bahamut appeared several yards to my left, and for a moment I thought he had lost his mind but as he continued talking, "That was a close one. He could have easily been left behind after Wakka's last game in Lucca," he moved closer until he was hovering right beside me…no one looked at him. It appeared that no one else here could see him much less hear him.

The Child Fayth smiled over at me, "It would appear the changes have already begun."

X.X.X.X.X.X

As we exited the temple to observe Yuna's first Summoning I thought about Bahamut's last words, _The changes have already begun._ What exactly have I changed so far besides causing Yuna to have one extra guardian: Me?

The sudden lack of voices brought me out of my thoughts as everyone's attention became focused on the new Summoner. Lulu glanced at the young woman she had come to think of as a sister and smiled reassuringly, "Are you ready?"

Yuna gave a nervous nod, "Yes," and then struck the summoning pose for Valefor. As her Summoner's symbol appeared beneath her feet and several light orbs swirled and shot into the clouds pulling them together before tearing them back apart, I started to feel like _I_ was being watched as well. I quickly glanced around, trying to spot anyone watching _me_ instead of the Summoning. However, everyone had their eyes glued to the large bird/dragon type creature now standing in village square, bowing its head to the woman who summoned it. I sighed and brushed it off as an anxiety attack.

"Are you okay," I looked to the owner of the voice to find Tidus standing directly to my right, "You seem, well, kinda jumpy."

I gave what I hoped was a convincing smile of assurance, "I'm fine, you don't need to waste your concern on me."

Tidus looked somewhat irritated as he muttered, "I wouldn't say it's wasted," but quickly recovered as his concerned gaze veered back to me, "Are you sure?"

I nodded keeping my smile firmly in place.

But the fact is that I lied. I just couldn't shake the feeling…that something was horribly wrong…that whatever had changed may not in fact have been in our favor…

* * *

_(a/n: Oh Ho Ho! What the hell is going to happen next? Will Tidus fall for Alice instead of Yuna? Will she actually succeed in making him real? And just who was that creep from the Fayth Chamber? Will any of this ever truly be answered...? (sweatdrop) We may or may not find out next time! Bye for now - Rikkumorningstar)_


End file.
